Lion Chaser
The Lion Chaser is a Zord Attack Vehicle piloted by Drew Sheinfeld or Scott Truman. Unlike the other Zord Attack Vehicles that needs a Cybuddy for more functionality, it was specifically designed to integrate both systems, dubbing it as a BuddyZord '''by its creator. It can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is its '''Fighter Mode. It's control panel AI, the Leo Cannon, can also function as a cannon-like weapon & has a faster-response Enetron depletion & Viratron detection capability than the ones that Forrest & Maddie use, albeit lacking particular location detection capabilities. The Lion Chaser is also a tactical support unit for the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode, either act as a personal vehicle for the Cheetah Racer, or as a replacement of the Cheetah Racer for any combination requires it. While the Cybuddies initially feel left out because of him, they realize that it feels lonely after the death of its creator. The team comes to accept the Lion Chaser as a friend & partner. History The Lion Chaser made its first appearance when the Ranger Operators were facing two Virazords, PuppetZord & HourglassZord. Things seemed bleak for the Sector Megazord until a mysterious blue robot lion arrived that crippled the Venjix Virazords to free the Gorilla Loader & Rabbit Copter. The Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode then arrived with the GB Megazord formed as it & the Sector Megazord respectively took out the PuppetZord & the HourglassZord. However, the only loose end was the mysterious lion robot as it suddenly attacked the Megazords before leaving. After the attack by the mysterious lion robot, Commander Tash reveals that it was the design of the late Dr. Tamboli, the man who conceived the framework for the Zord Attack Vehicles. As the Ranger Operators tracked the lion robot to the surrounding foothills, they found Enter going after a young woman. After driving Enter off, the woman revealed herself to be Miranda Tamboli, the daughter of Dr. Tamboli. She revealed the robot is the BuddyZord Lion Chaser & explained that it wished to fight the Ranger Operators, who she revealed she had a hatred for. Ranger Red 2.0 used the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode against the robot, but was defeated by the Lion Chaser's Animal Mode, revealing the lion's strength. Still bothered by Miranda's words of why she hated the Ranger Operators, Bradley founds Scott as he presents the blueprints for the BuddyZord, a Zord Attack Vehicle with the AI of a Cybuddy built into it. This inspired Bradley & Scott to study the blueprints to discover more about it. Later, as the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode got its rematch with the Lion Chaser, Bradley confronted Miranda about her father's reasons for creating the BuddyZord before Enter intervened in the plans. Ranger Yellow 2.0: Customized Mode & Ranger Silver 2.0 held him off while Bradley & Scott took Miranda to another location, revealing that the Lion Chaser was meant to dock with the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode. However, as the docking caused it to assume its true mode, Scott revealed that the Lion Chaser was actually testing the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode for its worth as its partner. As Bradley & Scott explained that Dr. Tamboli's intention was to give the Second Generation Ranger Operators hope, the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode managed to defeat the Lion Chaser win its loyalty just as Enter appeared in the Type Epsilon Virazord to attack both Zord Attack Vehicles. After the Lion Chaser gave the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode an edge with its Vehicle Mode, it requested Ranger Red 2.0 to personally pilot it as they destroyed the Type Epsilon Virazord together. Emerging from the Lion Chaser, Drew appeared with the BuddyZord's control system which was created from a digitized copy of the Doctor's mind who thanked his daughter for looking after the Lion Chaser. With Miranda's blessings, the Ranger Operators took the Lion Chaser as their new ally. Later, the Cybuddies finished their maintenance, after the Ranger Operators were dealing with Escape when she picked a fight to see their Customized Mode abilities firsthand & talking about something to do with their partners. But when Bradley & Amy shirked them off, Ricochet & Apex jumped the gun that the Lion Chaser was getting better treatment than them. They then formed a Cybuddy Workers' Union to discuss the matter, with Catscan purposely getting Stinger involved in the hopes of sabotaging the movement. But when their demands were refused, Stinger adviced Ricochet & Apex to go on strike. This complicated things as the Leo Cannon alerted to Venjix Card 05 creating Bulldozertron in a district, revealing it to be more helpful than the Cybuddies at the moment. This forced Apex & Ricochet to steal the Leo Cannon with Catscan sent after them while the Ranger Operators dealt with Bulldozertron. But when the Venjix Viratron overpowered them, the Ranger Operators learned they couldn't use Customized Mode. At that time, not coming to Drew's aid in order to talk sense in Ricochet & Apex, Catscan convinced them that the Lion Chaser was lonely & they should be friends with it as the Leo Cannon warned them that Bradley & Amy's weak points were taking effect. Arriving with their well being their utmost concern, Ricochet & Apex made up with their partners before the Ranger Operators assumed their Customized Modes as Escape arrived. While the others dealt with Bulldozertron, Ranger Blue 2.0 dealt with Escape before forcing to fall back her weapons were destroyed & her data damaged. But when Bulldozertron proved too durable to be defeated in unarmed combat, Ranger Red 2.0 used the Leo Cannon's Blaster Mode to finish the Venjix Viratron off as the BulldozerZord appeared with Bradley asking permission for the Gorilla Loader & the Rabbit Copter deployed with the Lion Chaser to form its Fighter Mode to destroy the Type Delta Virazord. Soon after, as Scott pushed around Stinger for causing the strike, Bradley & Amy apologized to their Cybuddies as Catscan was down in the dumps when he was being left out of the moment after what Ricochet & Apex put him through. As the other Ranger Operators fought Escape & Tiaratron, Ranger Red 2.0 was forced to leave to engage the TiaraZord with the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode & Lion Chaser: Fighter Mode, soon managing to take out the TiaraZord. Modes Vehicle Mode The Lion Chaser: Vehicle Mode is a three-wheeled motorbike-themed Zord Attack Vehicle that can serve as a quick transport into battle for Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode, the GB Megazord, & the Sector Megazord. Animal Mode The Lion Chaser: Animal Mode is a lion-themed Zord Attack Vehicle which is able to shoot fireballs from its mouth. Like its vehicle mode, the Lion Chaser can serve as a mount for either the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode or Beetle Grappler: Fighter Mode. Fighter Mode The Lion Chaser: Fighter Mode is a 0.5 Megazord & the Lion Chaser's robot mode. It can serve as the core for the other larger combinations. It wields the Lion Lance Gun in a spear-like mode, while it's Animal Mode head becomes a shield that can fire a supercharged energy beam from the Lion's mouth. Its finishing attack is the Lion Impact. The Lion Chaser: Fighter Mode also provides updates on the other Zord Attack Vehicles to improve them while in battle. Combinations GB Megazord: Leo Mode When the Lion Chaser takes the Cheetah Racer's place in the center of the formation with the Gorilla Loader & Rabbit Copter, the resulting three-vehicle formation is called the GB Megazord: Leo Mode. In this form, the GB Megazord: Leo Mode can also use the Booster Sword & the energy shield from the Rabbit Copter's rotors. Its finishing attack is the Ignition Tornado, where a blast of energy is released by the Lion Chaser's shield on its chest. The GB Megazord: Leo Mode can perform its own version of the Dimension Crash known as the Lion Crash. OmniRex Megazord When the Lion Chaser takes the Cheetah Racer's place in the center of the formation with the Gorilla Loader, Rabbit Copter, Beetle Grappler, & Stag Striker for the Mechatron Megazord formation, the resulting five-vehicle is called the OmniRex Megazord. It has a brute force with the Lion Chaser: Fighter Mode's wild style of fighting, making this combination stronger than any other Zord Attack Vehicle that the Ranger Operators possess. Unlike the Mechatron Megazord, it does not need to combine inside the hangar, since the Lion Chaser can perform it on its own. It is armed with both of the Mechatron Megazord's weapons & twin swords on both arms to perform the Twin Blade Slash attack. Its finishing attack is the Emission Break, where the OmniRex Megazord charges Enetron into the lance & slashes all targets in sight. Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Ptera-Lion Formation In Power Rangers: Dino Dimensions, the Lion Chaser is able to combine with the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation to form the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Ptera-Lion Formation, in where the head of the Lion Chaser takes the Stego Zord's place in the combination as the right arm. Legendary Modes In the crossover with the Super Mega Rangers, thanks to the Legendary Power, the Lion Chaser: Fighter Mode had the unique opportunity to morph into the Wild Force Megazord. It also managed to morph into the Pegasus Megazord. Gokai-Change GaoKentaurus.PNG|Pegasus Megazord Notes See Also *LT-06 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Sentient Megazord